Going Away
by Kristen3
Summary: Set after "You Can Go Home Again." Niles can't bear the thought of Daphne being away for two weeks. But a conversation with her reminds him that friendship isn't separated by geography. One-shot.


Daphne smiled as she opened the door. "Dr. Crane!" she said in surprise. "Where are your father and your brother?" The three Crane men had gone out to dinner together to celebrate the third anniversary of the elder Dr. Crane's radio show.

"Oh, Dad wanted to have a beer at McGinty's after dinner, and Frasier tagged along," Niles said. In truth, it hadn't been entirely Frasier's idea to have a drink with his father. Niles had done a bit of negotiating, but he knew a bit of father/son bonding wouldn't hurt either of them.

"Well, that's nice. Your brother just gave me an extra week's vacation. Did he tell you that?"

Niles nodded sadly. That was why he'd come. The idea of not seeing Daphne for two weeks made him feel incredibly lonely. He knew it was ridiculous to feel this way when his father and brother would still be here in her absence. But, as his marriage to Maris fell apart more and more, he'd begun to rely on Daphne's cheerful greeting and her friendship.

Daphne sensed that Dr. Crane was upset. "I've just been planning me trip. Or rather, _trips_. I'm going to spend a week in Manchester with me family, then it's off to warm, sunny Acapulco!" She walked over to the couch and sat down. On the coffee table were several colorful brochures. Niles took a seat beside her.

Once again, Niles nodded. He knew Daphne deserved this time away, and it was selfish to want her to give up her vacation, but he couldn't help it. In his mind, he begged and pleaded with her to stay.

"I'd much rather spend two weeks lying on the beach in Acapulco, but your brother seems to think I should try to get along with me family. Besides, I haven't seen me brother Billy in ages."

"I'm sure it'll be nice to be home with your family," Niles said, still feeling sad.

"Yes. I have a feeling it's going to be a very long week. I'll have to pick up some new romance novels so I'll have something to keep me busy."

"Going home can be stressful," Niles said, suddenly taking her hand.

"Yes." She noticed the way Dr. Crane held her hand. She began to realize he didn't want her to go. "Are you afraid you'll miss me?" she asked with a chuckle. "I'll only be gone for two weeks. I get the feeling your father and brother are looking forward to me trip nearly as much as I am. I know your father won't miss doing his exercises while I'm gone!"

"But you do so many other things besides help with Dad's therapy. I mean, you cook and clean, and..."

"Yes, but I don't think it would hurt your brother to do a bit for himself for a change. He's not as helpless as he thinks he is. I'm sure everything will be fine."

_Yes, but I won't_, Niles thought. He wanted to tell her she would definitely be needed here, because he needed her. But the words just wouldn't come out.

Daphne's heart broke when she saw his expression. It was if he were losing his only friend. "Oh, don't look so sad," she said, hugging him. "You can still stop by to visit your father and your brother. Maybe then they won't kill each other!"

Niles forced a smile. "Well, I hope you have fun." He tried to mean it, but the ache in his heart would not go away.

"I'll tell you what. When I'm in Manchester, I'll send you a postcard, all right? I'll probably have plenty of time to fill up anyway, while me mum is ranting about how I'll never get married." She rolled her eyes, already hearing her mother's voice.

The idea of Daphne thinking of him while on vacation lifted Niles' spirits the slightest bit. He knew he would forever cherish the postcard, no matter what she wrote.

Daphne was grateful that Dr. Crane no longer looked devastated. "I would offer to send one from Acapulco as well, but if the men there are as handsome as they are on the brochure, I think I'll have better things to do!" She held up one of the travel brochures. On the cover was a shirtless man, smiling as his well-muscled chest got a tan on the beach.

Suddenly, Niles' blood boiled at the thought of Daphne getting to know a man like that.

"Oh, don't worry," Daphne laughed at his expression. "I'm sure a man _this_ handsome won't even give me the time of day. But it is nice to imagine." She sighed, wishing that just once she could experience something like the scenes she read about in her paperback romance novels.

Despite the slightly sick feeling he got from picturing Daphne in the arms of a male model, Niles realized that Daphne was his friend, more than anything else. And if going to the beach for a tan and some relaxation was what she wanted, then so be it. He swallowed the lump in his throat. "I hope you have a wonderful time," he said.

"Thank you," Daphne said, hugging him once again. She kissed his cheek as she drew back. "Your brother told me that he's glad he moved out here from Boston, and that maybe things with me family will get better, too."

If things had improved in the Crane family, Niles had no doubt it was due to her influence. "I'm sure they will. I've grown much closer to Frasier and Dad these past few years, and I think it's thanks to you, Daphne. I hope you know how much we all appreciate you."

Daphne nodded, touched by his kind words. "Thank you. Even though you three drive me crazy from time to time, I do love living here. And it doesn't hurt that we're thousands of miles away from me mum, either!" She laughed. The sound made Niles head spin for a moment.

When the dizziness subsided, Niles found that he actually felt a lot better than when he'd come. Daphne truly was an angel. "Well, I should be getting home to Maris," Niles said. "Enjoy your trips. I'll keep an eye on Dad and Frasier for you," he said, making his way to the door.

Daphne smiled at him, glad to see his mood had lifted during their short conversation. "Thank you. I promise to bring back a few souvenirs for you, and I won't forget that postcard!"

Niles nodded at her and walked out toward the elevator. He still hated the idea of not seeing Daphne for two weeks. But, as much as he wished Frasier hadn't given her the time off, he knew it was the right thing to do. And while she was gone, he knew she would be thinking of him. He found that he could hardly wait to get her postcard. Much like romantic love, friendship couldn't be separated by mere distance on a map.

**The End**


End file.
